<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Project Reject by Up_sideand_down</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385855">Project Reject</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down'>Up_sideand_down</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avalanche, F/F, Found Family, Human Experimentation, M/M, super powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth goes mad and tries to take down ShinRa only to be stopped by the lowest underdogs in the tower. Now saving the world is up to a ragtag group of Hojo's failed experiments. It's Project S vs. Project Reject.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Project Reject</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rufus ShinRa walked through the Drum, where Professor Hojo’s biggest experiments and works were kept. He wondered vaguely how his father could let the scientist just…have his way like this. How could he let things get this far. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Thankfully, most of the “specimens” were dead. Died during the power surge after Sephiroth killed former President ShinRa. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Rufus also wondered if his father had seen that coming. Rufus certainly hadn’t. Sephiroth seemed fairly obedient, until he just suddenly snapped over…something…and went through the tower on a rampage. Rufus thanked his stars he was under house arrest in Junon when it happened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Most of the executives were dead: Heidegger, Scarlet, Palmer. Tuesti survived and Tseng. Hojo was just…missing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Small wonder. Rufus felt his skin crawling looking around had what Hojo was up to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re sure some of these are…still alive?” Rufus asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well down here,” Tseng said, readjusting his sling, “the survivors held off Sephiroth and we have them in containment upstairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “And…you’re sure that your plan will work,” Rufus said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s better than just sending Turks out to die,” Tseng said, “We weren’t the ones that stopped Sephiroth.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So tell me more,” Rufus said, “who are they?” Tseng handed over the first file.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Vincent Valentine</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Former Occupation: Turk</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Known Abilities: Materia Host</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Designation: Dangerous; Kill on sight.</em>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vincent wasn’t aware when he got moved to Midgar, but later he’d be grateful for it. He supposed the Nibelheim locals got too curious around the manor and Hojo made sure he’d never get out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got out. Not willingly, but he got out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He never did figure out what smashed his coffin against the wall, but it ended whatever sort of sleep he was in the middle of. It also pushed him into the middle of a free-for-all. He saw some sort of blade coming for him and pulled out Cerberus and fired. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Some sort of demon hound fell a few feet from him. He was pretty sure that wasn’t what he was aiming for. He ducked without thinking when he heard something else flying through the air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Okay, that was a sword. Where was it coming from? He turned quickly, gun ready for anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Except for the sword that drove into his gut. He gasped and started to fall. He wasn’t ready for the voices in his head to start up again so quickly either. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’ve got it boss</em>. He felt himself changing, standing, turning towards his attacker. They were backing away now less certain facing a 9 foot tall man in a mask. Then the chainsaw revved. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Hellmasker, boss. Remember me? Hellmasker.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Vincent didn’t really. But was fine with letting Hellmasker have his way. He was having trouble keeping track of what this…limit break is doing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Was this a limit break? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He felt more himself. Shook his head and looked around. He stopped when he saw the others at the other end of the room. Two women and some…fire dog. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That was rad,” one of the women said.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Tifa Lockhart</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Child Donation (Age 21)</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Known Abilities: Martial Artist. Speed(?)</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Designation: Dangerous; kill on sight</em>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">Tifa was more or less aware when the mako tube holding her just exploded. She wasn’t sure if she did it or if it was something else. Metal clanged again the floor by her. She moved and it hit again. She looked back</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It was definitely someone else and he was trying to kill her. She knew him though. He was one of them. What was his name. Seth? Sephi-something? They never talked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What the hell do you want?” Tifa asked. He responded by trying to stab her again. She rolled again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Back off,” Tifa warned him. He smirked and took a more readied pose with that long pigsticker of a sword he had. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When he charged Tifa disappeared. He skidded to a stop, confused. Tifa kicked him from behind. He turned and attacked again, but she was gone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Tag, you’re it!” Tifa said hitting him with a hard hook. He kept turning trying to keep up with her, but she was moving too fast for him to see. Then he reversed and caught her with his arm. She fell to the floor, but she was far from out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Down Low,” she said. Then leapt up with her somersault. It caught him in the chest and threw him to the ceiling. He fell down to a lower floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Too slow,” she said. Then looked more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> There were no alarms, no troopers, no one here to take her back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Was she…free?</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Cid Highwind</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Former Occupation: Pilot and Astronaut</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Known Abilities: Flight</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Designation: Dangerous; kill on sight</em>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">Cid was fully aware when it all went to shit. He was in the middle of the 73rd escape attempt and it was going swimmingly. His bomb was ready to blow, he just needed to set the timer and he was going to fly out of here. Or at least, however far his wings could carry him.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Probably not far, but it would at least be massively annoying. Or get a good punch at Palmer. That fucker. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He sadly never got to see what his next bomb would do to his cell door because it got ripped off. Shame really. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He had no idea why Sephiroth, the war hero Sephiroth, ripped off his door and tried to decapitate him, but it wasn’t very nice of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ain’t you s’posed to be in Wutai or some shit?” Cid demanded. Sephiroth just tried to lob off his head again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Of all people I thought would kill me…you were not on that list.” But Cid dodged the next slash from the sword. He unfurled his wings and braced his legs against the far wall. Sephiroth seemed surprised when Cid tackled him and they flew through the wall and into the Drum. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cid would be disappointed that he didn’t get to see the bomb go against that door…but it still worked and attached nicely to Sephiroth’s back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Have fun fucker,” Cid said and let himself fall to the lower floors. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The explosion was beautiful.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Barret Wallace</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Former Occupation: Eco-Terrorist</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Known Abilities: Telepathy </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Designation: Dangerous; kill on sight</em>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">Barret’s only thoughts before Sephiroth started destroying everything was to get back to Marlene. He knew she was in Leaf House and it would a cold day in hell before he’d see ShinRa do anything to that little girl. He also hoped these walls weren’t stopping his messages to her. She had to know he loved her still, he didn’t leave her on purpose.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They just…wanted his arm and whatever they did to his head back. Scarlet wanted the arm (which wasn’t coming off if he had a say about it) and Hojo wanted his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It will be an interesting autopsy at least,” Hojo said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But instead of his execution, Barret had a front row seat to Scarlet’s and Heidegger’s. Sephiroth was fast, scarily fast. And he was only thinking one thing</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Kill them all. Kill them all for mother</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sephiroth got him once in the chest, and despite the pain, he survived it. He laid there until the footsteps faded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hey!” a voice said, “Hey are you okay?” Softer green eyes leaned over him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “This’ll just take a sec,” the girl said. The breeze smelled fresh and clean as it washed over him and he wondered if this was how the lifestream felt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“</em>This should hold you for now,” the voice said, “I’m Aerith.” Barret reached out to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I hope he’s okay</em>, was all she was thinking. And Barret decided he liked her.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Aerith Gainsborough</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Former Occupation: Flower Vendor</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Known Abilities: Healing. Possible Cetra Ancestry</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Designation: Dangerous; kill on sight</em>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">Aerith was pretty sure she was never getting out of here again when the most beautiful woman in the world walked into her cell. She had such lovely long brown hair and such worried eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Do you work here?” Aerith asked her. She hoped the answer was no. She didn’t want this girl to be evil. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No,” the woman said, “I’ve been a specimen here since I was little.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I was too,” Aerith said, “You must have got here after I escaped the first time.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Do you know what’s happening?” the woman asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No,” Aerith said,” What’s happening.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I don’t know,” the woman said, “but…that Sephiroth guy who’s here a lot just tried to kill me and it looks like he killed a lot of other people.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That doesn’t sound good,” Aerith said. The woman seemed to realize Aerith was stuck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Here I’ll get you out,” she said, “I’m Tifa.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Aerith. And thanks. I thought I was stuck here since the Turks brought me in.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What did they bring you in for?” Tifa asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I might be half Ancient,” Aerith said, “What about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I don’t remember a lot of it,” Tifa said, “but…I’m really fast now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I think the switch to open my door is up in the booth,” Aerith said. Tifa looked at where Aerith pointed and gave a nod. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Back in a flash.” In a blink she had disappeared. Aerith looked and saw Tifa wave from the booth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That’s amazing!” Aerith said. Then she screamed a little when she looked back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Green eyes and silver hair glared at her from behind the glass.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Red XIII</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Species: Unknown</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Abilities: Unknown</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Designation: Dangerous; kill on sight</em>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got out on his own. A lot of the animal pens opened when Sephiroth killed the first handler. He snuck out with them. He mostly followed the Silver One, from the shadows. He didn’t know what he wanted…but something in him said he was not releasing things out of generosity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Something planet deep said he was here to kill and destroy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He knew it was true when he saw him chase after the quick brunette. Sephiroth stood before the new girl, who looked terrified and knew the time for watching was over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He leapt into action, knocking away a blow meant for the girl in the pink dress. Sephiroth faced him and he lowered down, ready to lunge. Behind him he heard the one in the pink dress pick up a staff. There was a gust and a brunette was in a fighting stance too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “3 against 1,” the brunette said, “I like those odds.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Red XII lunged first.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Cloud Strife</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Child Donation (Age 21)</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Abilities: Sephiroth Clone</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Designation: Dangerous; kill on sight</em>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">Sephiroth was coming. Cloud knew that. For reunion, for whatever. Cloud just knew he didn’t want any part of it. He tried to warn the others, but they all ignored him. Techs rolled their eyes and muted his cell.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cloud had to watch them all die by Sephiroth’s sword. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Cloud,” he heard Sephiroth say, “Join me.” But Cloud didn’t want to. He never wanted to see Sephiroth again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Leave me alone,” Cloud screamed. He felt a white hot pain behind his eye and screamed more. When it faded…Sephiroth was just there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Cloud,” he said, softly and gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Then suddenly the floor was gone. He was flying through the air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hold on,” a gruff voice said, “this landing is gonna be rough.” Cloud looked up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This man had…wings. Like eagle wings but transparent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Here we go,” Cloud braced himself and got ready for impact. The landed and skidded across the floor in a heap. More footsteps came up to them. Cloud looked up expecting to see Sephiroth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You two came outta nowhere,” a girl in a pink dress said, “that landing looked rough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I don’t think he’s used to flying,” A flame red wolf creature said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hey,” the winged man said. A huge black man with one arm hefted the winged man back up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Cloud!” an achingly familiar voice said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Tifa?” Cloud said, turning to his old friend “You’re alive?” There wasn’t much time for introductions after that. Cloud felt the tell-tale ache that-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sephiroth is here,” Cloud said, holding his head, “He’s…he’s…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Not gettin’ through us,” the one armed man said.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">“You’re absolutely sure they’re our best shot?” Rufus said. Tseng nodded once again.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “They beat him once, they can do it again,” Tseng said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “And what if they try to finish us off first?” Rufus asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “They’ll go for Sephiroth first,” Tseng said, “if they don’t…I don’t know how the planet will survive. They’ll do it to save the world. Or not at all.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>